Bhav
Bhav (伊達者, Datemono) is a fifteen-year old Pokémon Trainer who began his journey in the Johto Region. He is the brother of Elite Four member Lance and is currently traveling the Kalos Region. He is one of the two trainers known to have beat Drake of the Orange Islands and he also ranked in the top 16 of the Pokémon World Tournament. In the Games |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Bhav_Pokemon.png|150px |prize=$3500 |class=Pokemon Trainer |name=Bhav |game= |location=Pokemon World Championship |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} In the Anime Story Bhav started his Pokémon Journey at the age of 10 in New Bark Town. He chose Chikorita as his first Pokémon while his rival, Ayjay, chose Cyndaquil. Despite having a type disadvantage, Chikorita beat Cyndaquil. This lead to a unbreakable bond being formed between Bhav and Chikorita. This bond set his course for the future. Despite being a novice trainer, Bhav easily battled with his Pokémon. This was because he had a strong bond with his Pokémon. Bhav was doing very well in the Johto Region, having already earned 4 badges while Ayjay had only earned 2. But it seemed like Bhav always crossed path with the vicious Team Rocket. This was a huge drawback for Bhav as he always had to beat Team Rocket before continuing his journey. Through hard work, Bhav earned his first eight badges. He was now eligible to enter the Silver Conference. Upon entering, Bhav found out that Ayjay had also qualified for the tournament. Bhav eventually lost to Ayjay in the second round and was eliminated from the tournament. After recovering from his defeat, Bhav honed his skills as a Pokémon Trainer and took on new challenges. He triumphed in the Orange League and the Hoenn Battle Frontier. Bhav continued traveling and competing in tournaments. After earning thirty-six badges, Bhav was invited to the Pokémon World Championship. The best trainers from around the world attended this tournament, the likes of Cynthia, Lance, Ash, and Drake were present. After advancing past the first four rounds, Bhav was handed defeat at the hands of Sinnoh Champion-Cynthia. Although not winning the tournament, Bhav placed in the top 16. This signified the growth Bhav had undergone since the start of his journey. Bhav hasn't changed much since the beginning of his journey. He was always interested in strong Pokémon but believed in making bonds with them. He has always found a way to win battles with his polished methods. He will teach his Pokémon specific moves so they will never be at a type disadvantage. An example of this was when his Meganium was facing Jimmy's Typhlosion. Despite being weak against fire-type moves, Meganium knew Body Slam. He defeated Typhlosion after using this move. Bhav has also always preferred his Pokémon to evolve into their final forms because he believes a Pokémon can only perform its best after evolving. This is seen in Bhav's Pokémon as they are all fully evolved, even the ones who are in storage. Bhav also spends lots of time training with each one of his Pokémon because he believes practice makes perfect. Bhav also has met and befriended many legendary Pokémon throughout his journey. Some of these legendaries include Dialga, Palkia, Suicune, Giratina, Celebi, and Zapdos. Despite having an opportunity to capture these Pokémon, Bhav believes legendary Pokémon should be free and despises trainers who have captured these Pokémon. He specifically dislikes Tobias as he has captured Darkrai and Latios. Upon facing Tobias, Bhav defeated him to show Tobias the power of a Pokémon that has a bond with his trainer. Bhav also shows contempt for trainers that wish to harness a Pokémon's power for evil. This proves why Bhav has battled Team Rocket over and over again. It is noted that Bhav really respects Ayjay and believes Ayjay to be his biggest rival. One of the reasons for this is that Bhav and Ayjay have been competing with each other since they were very young. In the Sinnoh Region, Bhav and Ayjay traded Pokémon with each other. Bhav traded his Kadabra and Ayjay traded his Dusclops. Upon being traded, both these Pokémon evolved into their final forms, these forms being Alakazam and Dusknoir respectively. Dusknoir is still in Bhav's party today as he believes it is a symbol of their rivalry. Bhav is currently traveling the Kalos Region with his close friend, Geane. It is noted that Bhav has not caught any new Pokémon in Kalos and is using previously caught Pokémon. He is currently traveling with the same Pokémon he used during the World Championships, these Pokémon being Meganium, Dusknoir, Dragonite, Magnezone, Arcanine, and Gyarados. Pokemon Since the very start of his own journey, Bhav has shown exceptional skill as a Pokémon Trainer, despite not catching a large number of Pokémon. He has only caught and trained a total of fourteen Pokémon in his entire journey. On Hand In Storage Traded Away Badges Bhav has collected many badges over his Pokémon Journey. He has a total of 44 badges so far. Kanto #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Marsh Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Orange Islands #Coral-Eye Badge #Sea Ruby Badge #Spike Shell Badge #Jade Star Badge Johto #Zephyr Badge #Hive Badge #Plain Badge #Fog Badge #Storm Badge #Mineral Badge #Glacier Badge #Rising Badge Hoenn #Stone Badge #Knuckle Badge #Dynamo Badge #Heat Badge #Balance Badge #Feather Badge #Mind Badge #Rain Badge Hoenn Battle Frontier #Knowledge Symbol #Guts Symbol #Tactics Symbol #Luck Symbol #Spirits Symbol #Ability Symbol #Brave Symbol Sinnoh #Coal Badge #Forest Badge #Cobble Badge #Fen Badge #Relic Badge #Mine Badge #Icicle Badge #Beacon Badge Sinnoh Battle Frontier #Tower Print #Factory Print #Arcade Print #Castle Print #Hall Print Unova #Basic Badge #Toxic Badge #Insect Badge #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge #Freeze Badge #Legend Badge Pokemon Competitions Pokemon League #Indigo Conference (Runner-up) #Silver Conference (Top 64) #Ever Grande Conference (Champion) #Lily of the Valley Conference (Champion) #Vertress Conference (Top 4) #Pokémon World Championship (Top 16) Pokemon Championships #Orange League (Champion) #Hoenn Battle Frontier (Champion) #Sinnoh Battle Frontier (Champion) Role Plays #Take it from the Elite! #Pokemon Generation Alpha: Episode 1- To The Kalos Region!